Many processor chip vendors provide hardware simulators so that software developers can begin debugging the software prior to running the software on the processor hardware. The simulator enables a user to obtain detailed information during the execution of the software.
Some software debugger systems allow a user to step through a simulation one instruction at a time, displaying each instruction as it executes. Selected memory data values may be displayed to the user. A list of executed instructions may be captured as a history as well.
Like reference numerals will be used to represent like elements.